2-Aryl-pyrazolo[4,3-c]quinolin-3-ones have not been described in the chemical literature yet. However, 2-unsubstituted 4-phenyl-pyrazolo[4,3-c]quinolin-3-ones, or 3-hydroxy-tautomers thereof respectively, are described in Monatsh. 57, 52 (1931). In contrast, 2-phenylpyrazolo[4,3-c]isoquinolin-3-ones (or 3-ols) are described in J. Chem. Soc. 1959, 599; and European Patent Application No. 5,745 discloses antiinflammatory, CNS-depressant and anti-anxiety 3-phenyl-pyrazolo[3,4-c]isoquinolin-5-ones.